Secretly in love
by crazybookluver465
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were 7 and they loved each other for years but they wount tell each other. DRAMA all human
1. You dont know

**You Don't Know **

"_EMMETT, Emmett help!" _I yelled but he just dove under water.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare" _I yelled at the top of my lungs.

He put his mouth to my ear and whispered "too late!" Then he jumped in the pool holding me.

I'm Bella Swan I live with my father Charlie and my older brother Emmett in the little town of Forks.

"Edward I cannot believe you" I screeched at him.

Edward is my very best friend we have been friends since we were 7 years old, I tell him absolutely every thing.

I got out of the pool glared –made sure I didn't look in his eyes 'cas if I do I will instantly forgive him- and walked to were Rose and Alice were sitting.

"Bella what happened" Alice asked shocked.

"Your brother" was all I said but it was enough.

"Fall in the pool Bella?" Jasper asked coming from up stairs. Jasper is Rose's brother and Alice's boy friend.

"No stupid Edward pushed me!" I practically screamed. "Alice do you have some thing I can borrow?"

"Sure" she said too happy oh-o .I followed her up stairs and she gave me a simple red shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, after I changed I dried my hair and went down stairs. Edward was sitting on a chair laughing and talking with Emmett.

I walked down glared at Edward and said "thanks for nothing Em." I didn't even look at them I just went out side to sit with Rose and Alice.

"so…?" Alice began

"Alice not now"

Just then Edward walked through the door saying "Come on Bella I'm sorry you love to swim, but this time you were tanning I couldn't believe it your around Alice and Rose too much please forgive me Bella please?"

"Apologize and I will think about it"

"Bella I just said sorry a thousand times!"

"Not to me you idiot!"

"Oh. Alice Rose I'm sorry"

"Fine your forgiven" I said with a smile.

"Thank you" he said and hugged me and I hugged him back but then we pulled away sooner then I'd like but I don't care.

If he only knew how much I loved him.


	2. I wish you knew

**EPOV**

_"Edward Anthony Cullen dont you dare" _Bella screamed, Bella is my best friend we have known each other since we were 7.

"To late" I waspered in her ear and jumped in the pool.

I was prepered to _dazzle_ her, I dont like to do it but I hate it when shes mad at me. I gess she wanted to stay mad at me cas she didnt look in my eyes.

I swam a little more then I went in said. Let the qustions begin:

"Dude why did you push my little sis in the pool?"of course Emmett would ask that.

"I dont know shes becoming to much like Rose and Alice I mean tanning- Bella Swan your little sister tanning you know that its roung" just then bella walked down the stairs-as alwais buetiful- and said "thanks for nothing Em." she didnt even look at us she just walked out side to where Alice and Rose were.

"Edward just ask her out" Jasper comanded

"For the last time no it will feel wired!" then I just walked to Bella to apologize to her "Come on Bella I'm sorry you love to swim, but this time you were tanning I couldn't believe it your around Alice and Rose too much please forgive me Bella please?" I dont like it when shes mad at me.

"Apologize and I will think about it" what didnt I just do that?

"Bella I just said sorry a thousand times!" I gess I will have to a thousand more.

"Not to me you idiot!" grate now shes on there side .

Fine "Alice Rose I'm sorry" she better forgive me cas I almost never apologize to Al and Rose if not in the pool she gose _again_.

"Fine your forgiven" she smiled.

"Thank you I smiled and went to hug her she hugged me back then she puled away to soon- like alwais -

Bella I love you -now if I could say it out loud.


	3. Kiss Me

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

* * *

After what happend Alice said we should go to her place for a movie merathon every one agreed.

then _Teardrops On My Guitar_ by Taylor Swift came on.

"This is my favorite song" Alice yelled

and Alice, Rose and I starte singing and of course the guys started to whain.

**(Alice**

Rosalie 

_Bella _

**_all of them togrther_)**

_**"Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be**__I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without__**He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night**__**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
**__  
__Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be__She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause__**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do**__**So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight**__**Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
**__  
__**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**__  
__And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
__I fake a smile so he won't see"_

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

'

"Bella your voice is so buetiful!" Alice skweeked

"Thanks Alice" I blushed and lookd away.

Then _"Tied together wit a smile" _came on and we all sung together (the girls)._  
_

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, 'cause I know you  
**__  
__Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
__  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone__** guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
'Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change  
Hoping it will end up in his pocket  
But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain  
**__  
__**Oh, 'cause it's not his price to pay  
Not his price to pay  
**__  
__Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows  
__  
__**That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone**__**That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone  
**__  
__You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone_

I

Hold on baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go and no one knows

Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby

When the song was over we reached Alice's and Edwards house. We all just went in.

"Edward get the popcorn, Bella order pizza, Emmett come help me pic a movie" As usiul Alice started bossing us around so we just quitly went and did what she told us to do.

"Pizza will be here in 25 minutes" I called and walked to the living room.

"Popcorn is redy"Edward came in the room.

"So what should we do whail waiting for the pizza?" Rose asked with an evil smirk on her face.

"Lets play some thing!"Alice shouted

"What should we play" Jasper asked as if he didnt know the anwser.

"Truth or dare" alice yelled and we all sat around in a sircle Alice beside Jasper Rosaly beside Emmett and I beside Edward.

* * *

**Next Chpter will have an original song that I wrote but in the story it sais that Bella wrote it any way its called _"Whisper I Love You"_

* * *

**


	4. Truth Or Dare

**Truth Or Dare**

"Ok I go first" Alice yelled "Bella truth or dare?"

"Dare" I said regretting it

"I dare you to kiss Edward"

"WHAT" I shouted but then I got an idea and smiled.I leaned in my moth inches away from his. He then his stopped breathing I just smiled and leaned closer then I kissed his cheek .He smiled at that and we pulled away both with a huge grin on our faces.

"Hey" Alice sang "that cheating"

"No it's not you told me to just kiss him and I did" I smiled

"Fine"

"Emmett truth or dare?"

"Umm… dare" he said as if he was telling a 5th grader that 2 + 2 is 4

Oh this is going to be good I will get him back "I dare you not to eat for four hours" I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"come on that's not fair and you know it" he boomed

"That's for pretending you didn't hear me!" I stuck my tong at him.

He smiled; I just prevented him from eating for four hours why is he smiling? Oh-o. "Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare…?" oh-o

"I dare you to kiss Bella for 5 minutes with tong" he yelled

Isn't he supposed to prevent this from happening as my big brother? "Emmett whets rounge with you arn't you supposed to stop this from happening as my BROTHER?" I yelled

"I don't care now kiss him!" he ordered

"You better learn how to sleep with one eye open!" I threatened and Edward leaned in to kiss me the moment our lips crashed there was this sparkle. His lips were so soft and sense they said to use tong he licked my bottom lip asking promition so I let him in, after a couple of minutes of battling with our tongs Emmett said "that's enough you can stop now"

we pulled away from each other breath less and looked in each others eyes it was amazing.

"Pizza is here!" Alice yelled and I turned away and blushed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After the movie they some how convinced me to sing a song I wrote so I sung

"_I love you with all my heart_

_I whisper to the silent night_

_But you cant here me your_

_To busy caught up in your life_

_(life life)_

_I whisper (whisper) please don't break my heart_

_But no one can here me accept the dark night_

_Every look every smile every touch between us _

_It's like magic but magic is Sean only in the dark magic _

_Is seen only in the night _

_I love you with all my heart_

_I whisper to the silent night_

_Whisper (whisper) _

_I love you I whisper"_

After finishing the song I opened my eyes they were all starring at me with there mouths open

"What?"

"Bella you have an amazing voice and that song it's beautiful" Alice said all in one breath

I just shrugged

"Bella do you want to try that with me playing the piano?" Edward offered

"Sure"

After singing we watched another movie I leaned into Edward and let my eye lids drop.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long hope you like it **

**the song is called 'whisper I love you'by me. Hope you like it, and sorry its short. **

**Love ya all Daliya**


	5. The Truth

**The Truth**

**BPOF**

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon. And then I remembered last night so I just walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning Bella" Emmett boomed

"Whatever"

"Are you still mad?" he asked surprised

"No I'm just still half asleep" I said "so Alice what's the plane for today?" knowing her there is only one answer 'Shopping' and the guys would be caring our bags.

"Shopping" she yelled.

"Come on Alice" Emmett exclaimed

"To bad you're coming with us and so is Jasper and Eddie boy here"

I smiled apologetically at all of them

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After dragging us all over the mall Alice called lunch and just then boom "EDDIE" the annoying voice yelled.

"Oh-o Bella can you dome a huge favor?" I nodded "can you pretend to be my girlfriend so Tanya will leave me alone?"

"Sure no probe" I didn't care cas we already pretended a couple of times for him and me – yes Mike the stalker - so I just went and sat in his lap.

"Eddie hi" Tanya smiled then gave me a death glare even though it was nothing like Rosalie's it still scared me "Why is she sitting in your lap are you cheating on me?" Ha she thought that she and Edward were still together.

"Tanya" owe he was trying to be nice well she doesn't deserve it "you are no longer my girlfriend were broke up remember I'm going out with Bella now" 'If looks could kill'

"No you're not your pretending" how did she know?

"No Tanya we are not" I said calm "if we were faking would I do this?" and I crashed my lips to Edwards let me tell you it was amazing this time it was … Soft.

As I pulled away I hade a huge grin on my face and Edward? Well he was … shocked. Yes that.

Tanya screeched and ran off. Just then every buddy started laughing.

When he could speak Edward thanked me.

"No problem I hate her any way and I already kissed you once so it didn't bother me as much" total lie I absolutely _**LOVED **_kissing him.

"So are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" he pouted teasing.

"Never said that your ok not as good as Jake but ok" I smiled remembering Jacob my boy friend even though I loved Edward I knew there is no chance for him to love me back. My solution is getting my self a boyfriend don't get me rough I'm not using Jake I really like him a lot I don't love him my heart belongs to the one and only Edward Cullen.

Then I noticed that every buddy were staring at me "What?"

Every one just stared for a couple of minutes Emmett wasn't in shock so he thought it would be better to yell at me "Isabella Marie Swan! I can't believe you!"

"Excuse me but your are not my father and its none of your business Emmett maybe I would of told you if you acted like an older brother some times!" and here come the tears.

Edward hugged me and asked "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't know I hade to tell you every thing!" I yelled and the tears came again.

"Bella I'm sorry but I thought since we were best friends you would tell me" he got up and started walking.

"Edward I'm sorry don't go!" I cried

"I'll see you later" he yelled over his shoulder "maybe"

My eyes were so watery I couldn't see him any more.


	6. Jealousy

**

* * *

**

EFOV

After draging us all over the mall we went for lunch.

We were all injoying our seleves when the familiyer and annoing voice came "EDDIE" Tanya screamed, man that girl cant get it through her head that I didnt want her any more.

"Oh-o Bella can you dome a huge favor?" She nodded "can you pretend to be my girlfriend so Tanya will leave me alone?"

"Sure no probe" I knew she wouldent care cas when mike was stolking her (he still does) we pretended so he would leav her alown.

"Eddie hi" Tanya smiled then gave Bella a death glare

"Why is she sitting in your lap are you cheating on me?" Ha she thought that we were stil together.

"Tanya"I was trying very hard to be nice cas thats how I was raized "you are no longer my girlfriend were broke up remember I'm going out with Bella now"

"No you're not your pretending" how did she know?

"No Tanya we are not" Bella said calm, I wander why "if we were faking would I do this?" and She crashed her lips to mine this kiss was amazing and again her lips were so soft.

As she pulled away she hade a huge grin on her face face and I was confused very and happy too.

Tanya screeched and ran off. Just then every buddy started laughing.

When I could speak I thanked her.

"No problem I hate her any way and I already kissed you once so it didn't bother me as much" so she didnt like kissing me, I tryed to hide the hert in my face.

"So are you saying I'm a bad kisser?" I teased.

"Never said that your ok not as good as Jake but ok" She smiled. Wait WHO THE HELL IS JAKE? Then we all just stered at her "What?"

Every one just stared for a couple of minutes Emmett got over the shock so he started to yell ant Bella "Isabella Marie Swan! I can't believe you!"

"Excuse me but your are not my father and its none of your business Emmett maybe I would of told you if you acted like an older brother some times!" andthen she started crying.

I hugged her and asked "why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't know I hade to tell you every thing!" She yelled and the tears came again.

"Bella I'm sorry but I thought since we were best friends you would tell me" I got up and started walking.

"Edward I'm sorry don't go!" she cried

"I'll see you later" I yelled over my shoulder "maybe"

***

I cant belive Bella didnt tell me about her having a boyfriend I thought she trasted me I toled her every thing and she kaped that from me. I was mad and ... jelous? no I'm just worried for Bella yes thats it what if he herts her well it explains all thouse time when she was busy and wouldent hang out with us. It bothered me that she didnt see that we were ment to be together insted she want out with this Jake pearson, even though I went out with other girls it was just that I was trying to get Bella jelous but she didnt get it. If this Jake herts her I will rip his trought out but I wount tell Bella no. Maybe when she brakes up with HIM.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I was very busy I hope you like it please review.**

**The more reviews the faster I will up date**


	7. I love you

**BPOV**

"Bella, ...Bella?"

"Oh sorry Jake so where are we going today?" I anwsered I was just thinking of what happened today at the mall. I dont know why Edward freeked out he had girlfriends befor and he cleeraly didnt like me so why did he freek out?

"I was thinking that little restaraunt in port angeles"

"the one we had our first date in?" I asked exsited.

"Yep" he said poping the 'p'

***

"Thanks so much Jake I had so much fun" I said tonight was beatiful.

"Sure Bella. Umm... I wanted to tell you some thing... I ...Love you Bella I love you!"

"Jake" I said with tears in my eyes "I love you too" I said and kissed him he deepened the kiss liking my botom lipe asking for entrence so ofcorse I let him in. After a couple of minutes I pulled away "I need to go, good night Jake."

"Good night I love you."

"I love you too. Good night " I said then I entered the house every buddy was on the flore watching a movie.

"Bella why are you cring ?" Emmett asked "If he hert you I will go beet the shit out of him!"

"Emmett calm down he didnt hert me" I said

"Then why are you cring?" He asked boys are so...!  
"Thats none of your bussnes, Emmett"

"He did hert you didnt he?"

"no Emmett, he didnt Rose help me here he doesnt get it"

"aww" Emmett yelled as Rose slaped the back of his head.

"Thouse are happy teares stupid" she said "so Bella tell us every thing"

"Yes" Alice yelled "EVERY thing!"

"Well he took me to where we had our fist date and... HE TOLED ME HE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alice and Rose at the same time

"Bella thats awsome!" Rose yelled

"I know I love him too" Emmett looked angry oh-o "Emmett dont even go there I dont care what you think, now Im going to bed" I said running up the steps

**EMPOV**

"Good night" I hered as Bella entered the house with tears in her eyes.

"Bella why are you cring ?" I asked her "If he hert you I will go beet the shit out of him!"

"Emmett calm down he didnt hert me" She said a little mad.

"Then why are you cring?" I asked her  
"Thats none of your bussnes, Emmett"

"He did hert you didnt he?"

"no Emmett, he didnt Rose help me here he doesnt get it"

"aww" I yelled as Rose slaped the back of my head.

"Thouse are happy teares stupid" she said "so Bella tell us every thing"

"Yes" Alice yelled "EVERY thing!"

"Well he took me to where we had our fist date and... HE TOLED ME HE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alice and Rose at the same time

"Bella thats awsome!" Rose yelled

"I know I love him too" I was angry now I waqs about to say some thing but she beet me to it "Emmett dont even go there I dont care what you think, now Im going to bed" She said running up the steps

God I alredy hate that kid I dont want Bella to get hert she is my little sister and I love her but I also thought about Edward and how hw liked her for a very long time.

"Edward dude you ok?" I asked

"Yes why wouldnt I be?" he asked

"Well we all know that you like Bella alot and you look sad"

"Ok Im a little sad I dont just like her, but there is nothing I can do about it all I can do is love her quitly."

Then we all hered a gasp oh shit Edward is going to kill me!!!


	8. Crap!

**EPOV**

"Ok Im a little sad I dont just like her, but there is nothing I can do about it all I can do is love her quitly." I edmitted.

I hered a gasp and turened around to see Bella standing at the bottom of the stair was looking at me Im not sure what was it in her eyes but it was staraige. SHIT she hered me shit shit FUCK I cant beelive this she hered me and she knows that Im in love with her grate. Not.

"Bella I-" I started but she just ran out the door.

"Shit, ... What now?" I asked.

"Edward..." Alice tryed.

"I know it was my falt Im just going to go home see ya ... I gess" and I bolted out the door.

**EMPOV**

"Well this is just perfect" I said surcasticly.

"Emmett did you just say some thing sirius?" Jasper moked "I wasnt joking any way Ali what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," she anwsered every buddys jaws dropped to the floor "Let them work it out. Just watch the movie." We listened and watched the movie.

_10 MINUTES LATER_

Bella bursted through the door in teaers " Bella, Bella are you ok OMG what happened?" men how do then know the diffrents?.

"Ja- Ja... Jake he- cheted on me" she started to sob

"Oh my god Bella Im soooooooo sorry" Alice cryed

"Oh my god Bella what did he do?" Rose asked, whats with girls and OMG?

"H-he... I went to his house after I hered Edward and I- I ... he was kissing Tanya and whe- when I asked him wahts g-g-g-going on he said that- that I didnt give him what -what he wanted b-but -t-t-t-t-Tanya did" she cryed harder.

"Im going to kill that son of a bitch" I yelled

"No Emmett" she stoped me " dont ... Im going to bed."

Im going to kill that Jake I cant Believe he hert Bella sweet inocint Bella she is so frigail.

**EPOV**

I cant believe Bella hered me. She probably thinks Im an idiot, she probably ran to her boyfriend to laugh at me. Ugh!. this is so frastraiting I hate my life why did stupid Emmett have to ask me - I know its not his falt but still I cant take this any more its been 25 minutes I have to call Bella and talk to her.

"Hello?" she piked up on the thired ring she sounds like shis been cring.


	9. Talk about it

**Talk about it**

"_Hello?" _ She picked up on the third ring sounds like she's been crying.

"Umm… Bella I need to talk to you" I said nerves.

"_Edward is that you_?" she asked –defiantly crying-

"Yes umm I need to talk to you about … umm about what I said, you ran out. Bella are you crying?" I asked.

"_Yes"_ she cried.

"What happened?"

"_Ja- Jake…he- he"_ she sobbed.

"Bella what happened?"

"_Umm Edward"_ that is not Bella.

"Alice?" what the hell?

"_Edward listen Jacob cheated on Bella with Tanya"_ I'm going to kill him _"Bella is very upset I know you want to talk to her but can you forget that for a while? Bella is very sad and needs her best friend she needs you" _Alice sounded worried but she ALWAIS happy.

"I'll be right there!" I ran out the door to my car. I got there in 5 minutes -new record- and ran into the house to see that no one was in the living room so I ran up stairs to Bella's room to see alice and Rose on Bella's bed calming her down and telling her its ok and what a big jerk he is –well trying- and Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor beside her bed "Bella, Bella" I ran to her and hugged her she just started to sob into my chest. I motioned every buddy to leave Emmett hesitated a little but gave up and went downstairs too. "Shh Bella its ok" I whispered.

"Edward… I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too you are my best friend". We tolled each other I love you a million times before just like best friends do. 

"No Edward I love you more then a friend I loved you for so long now." Was she really saying this?

"I love you too, wou- would you- you like to be my- my g-girlfriend?" I stuttered.

She looked up into my eyes and I looked into hers with out realizing it we started getting closer and closer until our lips touched this kiss wasn't like the others when our lips touched there was this sparkle. She wrapped her hands in my hair and I did the same. I liked her bottom lip asking promition she let me in we sat there our tongs dancing together for 3 minutes when we pulled away for air.

"yes" she whispered. Suddenly we herd a scream –happy scream and there she was Alice standing at the door.

"Finally" she yelled.

"What?" we both yelled at the same time.

"Aw come on we all knew you two were met to be together it was just a mater of time" she said.

"So lil sis can I beat him up now?" Emmett asked.

"Who?"

"Umm Jake"

"I have a better idea" she said as she tolled them about her plan, who knew Bella could be evil? I didn't.


	10. Soon

**Authers Note!!**

**Im so so so so so so so sorry I havent updated in like forever but first i was grounded for sneaking out and when I wasnt grounded any more I got my bf 2 help me with this chapter so we got half way though and he had 2 go and i forgot 2 save so my (stupid asshole of a) brother deleted and ur probably thinking like so what write it again but i cant cas he moved yesterday and i dont remember the chapter - heck Im like 2 remember what date it is! so im just sitting here very sad.**

**Sorry I just wanted 2 let u know that Im too sad so it'll be a while till i up date again soooooooooooo sorry.**

**Dall :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys so Im posting this N/A on all 3 of my stories and im so very very sorry i will try 2 post up next chapters ASAP but i cant make any promises.

Also there is imformation about the stories and y I havent updated in 4ever on my Profile.

Again Sorry, Love ya

Dall :D


	12. take it

So hi every buddy I know I'm a horrible person but I have been so busy for the first time I had home work and junk and then science fair and my idiotic math and La teacher… anyway so I think this story has potential but I don't know I guess I write a couple of chapters every story then I lose interest so if anybody wants this story you can have it I know I'm a horrible writer maybe I should re-think my career choices oh! Maybe a layer? Anyway so sorry ;)


End file.
